


Denial Makes The Heart Fonder

by whatthefuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #, AU, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy ending my nerds, I suppose, M/M, fear not, umm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: "Hey dad, have fun on your date with your boyfriend!" Stiles shouts at his father's retreating back, as the man walks past Stiles' room. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" his father shrieks, before the sound of his steps becomes a stomping instead. The Sheriff grunts with every step he takes down the stairs, and then slams the front door behind him. Two minutes later, Cora asks him about Derek, and Stiles finds himself echoing the same sentiment his dad had expressed earlier.





	

"Hey dad, have fun on your date with your boyfriend!" Stiles shouts at his father's retreating back, as the man walks past Stiles' room. 

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" his father shrieks, before the sound of his steps becomes a stomping instead. The Sheriff grunts with every step he takes down the stairs, and then slams the front door behind him. 

Stiles can't help but grin at his dad's reaction. The man's overreaction just goes to show how much in denial he is. He turns to his phone at his desk and dials Cora's number. 

"Yo, Stilinski," 

"Hey, Hale. Dad just left," He says.

"Still in denial?" 

"As ever. What about on your end?"

"Uncle Peter spent three hours in the bath, and another two picking his outfit."

Stiles chuckles, and gets out of his chair, ready to run downstairs and grab a snack before he starts on his homework.

"Now," Cora says, "When are _you_ going on a date with _your_ boyfriend?" 

He can hear her giggling! At least she has the decency to try and muffle it this time. 

"He is not my boyfriend!" Stiles shouts back.

"You mind your fucking tone, that's my brother you're talking about. You would be lucky to have him."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. We're friends first-"

"Well, let me just tell you that studies have found that marrying your best friend actually decreases divorce rates by at least 70%."

"Cora!"

"Goodnight, nerd. Fix up your fucking act," are her parting words, then all Stiles can hear is the dial tone ringing in his ears.

\----

His dad comes home at around 2am. Sneaks back in to the house, more like. He tries to tiptoe his way past Stiles' room, but that's the first mistake. It's those little sounds that always wake Stiles up, because sometimes, werewolves like to sneak in to his room via the window.

Bastards.

"Ah, Father," he says, voice as casual and relaxed as he can make it, to purposely rile up his dad. "How was your date?" 

"Stiles," his dad warns, as he steps in to Stiles' bedroom.

"When's the wedding then? Because having two dads will surely be better than having one." he teases, grinning at the blush that grows on his dad's face.

"We're not dating! We go out to a bar, or a diner and relax. We _hang_ out.

"And on these supposed hang outs with your "non-boyfriend"," Stiles makes the quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize his point, "Does Peter sit incredibly close to you?"

His dad hesitates.

"What about those flowers he bought you?" 

His dad's eyes widen.

"And does he always pick up the tab, even refuses to split it halfway?" Stiles asks.

"He's just a polite-"

"Does he open doors, and hold out your chair, and-"

"STOP!" the Sheriff bellows. He collapses on to the bed in a manner that is eerily like Stiles does after a long day in Derek's presence. As revealing as the moment is, Stiles is grateful he bought the double bed a few months ago. He's not sure he would appreciate being flattened by his father right now. 

His dad groans, and rolls over on to his back, staring up at the ceiling beside Stiles.

"Dad, this is a litt-"

"How did I not know?" 

"Well, sometimes we can be blinded by our denial," he replies rather mockingly. His father groans and brings out the pillow from underneath his head to wack in Stiles' face. His shriek of outrage goes ignored. "This is what I get for helping you realize you're dating someone?!"

"I'm dating Peter. I'm dating Peter Hale. I have a boyfriend." 

Well. This is taking a turn in a direction Stiles did not expect to deal with. How is he supposed to deal with someone else' sexuality crisis when he's just about dealing with his own?  
Stiles doesn't know how to control the freakout his dad is having. He shuffles nervously on the bed, brings up the duvet to his neck, and attempts to bury himself in the covers. "Uh-" He turns to looks at his father, whose face looks like it's stuck between mild constipation and severe shock. 

"Fuck!" His dad shouts, jumping up on the bed to a sitting position. The move makes Stiles jump too, following his father's actions. 

"What? What is it?" He demands. 

"I've been the worst boyfriend! It's been months, MONTHS, Stiles! And I haven't even kissed him or- or shown him _any_ affection at all! And he's still here."

"Dad, you sound like a teenage girl. Go to bed, call him tomorrow, go on a date, woo him like he's clearly been wooing you, and then have sexy times. Sorted!"

"Stiles!" his father sounds scandalized. 

"Oh come on! Just go, shoo." He exclaims, making shooing motions with his hands as if it will actually get his father out of his room quicker. Stiles can see where he got his flair for dramatics from. 

For all his hard work he receives a withering glare from his old man on his way out. 

\----

Three days later, and Stiles' dad won't stop moping about the house.

"I literally do not understand your behavior!" Stiles declares. "You didn't even get dumped, quite the opposite in fact, and you're being a massive-"

"Finish that sentence and you're grounded."

Stiles scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Sure, ground your 20 year old son if you think it will make you feel better. You know if won't work."

Just as his dad is about to say something back, most likely a snarky comment, and really, Stiles sees more of himself in his father every passing day (or is it the other way around?), the doorbell rings. 

He jumps up from his seat at the dining table, shouting an "I'll get it!" as he jogs to the front door. When he finds Peter there, he really isn't surprised, considering his dad's been ignoring the man's messages and calls for the past three days. 

"Hey Peter, come in! Dad's in the kitchen, i'm going out to give you guys a bit of privacy,"

He hears his dad hiss from inside the house, shrieking a "Traitor" at Stiles. 

Peter, for all the drama his father is displaying, seems amused by the whole situation. 

"Really, I thought your dad was supposed to be the mature one in this relationship." Peter says to him. 

Stiles just shakes his head, smirking. "Honestly, dude, this is the first time i'm seeing him like this. It's like he's a different person. Congrats on your relationship!" he shouts the last part on the way out of the house, so his dad can hear him too. 

He grins like crazy all the way to the Hale house. 

\----

Talia opens the door for him, with little Maisy sticking her head out from behind the Hale matriarch's legs. 

"Good morning!" Stiles greets her. 

"Am I to assume that your father and Peter are having a chat right now?"

Stiles nods in agreement. "Yeah, he only just realised after their date three days ago. Honestly."

Talia gives him a pointed look, which he doesn't think he should be on the receiving end of, because he's done nothing wrong! Especially when it's paired with that smirk, Jesus.

He ignores the look for now, before bending down to talk to the youngest Hale. "Hey Maisy! How's it going?"

She replies by latching on to him instead of her mother, but tugs on his hair nonetheless. 

"Dude! Not cool!" 

"She's going through the hair pulling phase, man, sorry." Derek's voice comes from behind him. Stiles gets up and turns around with Maisy in his arms.

"Derek! Come on, I need breakfast." They walk to the kitchen, where Cora sits at the breakfast bar with her back to them, head stuck in a book. 

Stiles lightly punches Cora on the shoulder on his way to the dining table, and then places Maisy down in her high chair. Cora gets to her feet and follows, waiting until he's put Maisy down to shove him back. The rest of the large Hale pack comes ambling in a few at a time. 

Stiles is just thinking he really likes breakfast with the Hales, and wishes he could do it every day when Talia brings up Peter and his dad again. 

"You said your father realized when he came home from his last date, right?"

Stiles nods again. "What about Peter?"

Cora butts in, "You remember our phone conversation? It was just after that. He overheard me talking to you and just had a moment of clarity, I guess."

Derek grins, kicking his ankle as he speaks up. "Uncle Peter came home and told me he made extra special efforts for that date, once he realised that Sheriff Stilinski was expecting something more. Considering the Sheriff didn't know either, it was hilarious to listen to his whining. He was so confused because he thought the Sheriff was mad at him!" Derek cracks up, and so does the rest of the table, Cora's cereal flying out of her mouth as she snorts and chokes on her spoonful. Stiles only grins, too preoccupied with watching Derek laugh to really get involved himself.

Once they've all calmed down, Derek continues. "He thought your dad was pissed, " he directs at Stiles. "When he didn't return his calls or anything, Peter thought he was in the doghouse for not realising sooner that they were actually dating."

It's only when the table quietens down a bit after their rowdy discussion about his dad's love life does Stiles realise that Derek didn't move his foot back after kicking him, and is instead stroking Stiles' calf slowly as he continues to eat. Stiles drops his fork, the cluttering of the fork on the plate making everyone look up and stare at him. Derek in particular looks like he's having the time of his life, incredibly amused by Stiles' internal pain.

He coughs, reaching for his glass of water. "Uh, so when's Laura home?" he asks, and it works to distract everyone, as they talk about their plans for Laura's welcome home party. She's only been abroad for a year, but they all seem excited, so Stiles relishes in the joy the house emits when they talk about her return.

Derek nudges his shoulder, as if he knows exactly what Stiles is doing. Stiles retaliates by stealing the bacon off Derek's plate. It's only Derek's fault, really. The guy should know by now not to leave bacon lying around like that when Stiles can't get any of it at home because of his dad. But, Derek doesn't seem to mind; Stiles would go so far as to say he looks pleased. 

Oh. 

Stiles can feel his eyes widen as he turns his head slowly to look at Derek properly. His body follows slowly after. 

That explains so much.

He jumps out of his seat, the chair clattering to the ground behind him, and the sound distracts the rest of the Hales once more, until silence has fallen around him. Stiles doesn't notice though, too busy watching Derek's reaction. 

Derek seems only the slightest bit confused. His head is tilted to the side, but his face doesn't betray any of his thoughts. It's like he's completely used to Stiles' behaviour and is just waiting to see how it'll pan out.

But Stiles feels betrayed. 

He waves his hand in front of Derek's face, fork still in it. "You!" he shouts, jabbing at the boys chest with said fork. 

"Stiles?" 

"Here I am, laughing at my dad's expense, at Peter's, when this whole time _we've_ been doing the exact same thing!" 

Finally, Derek responds in a more suitable manner, his own eyes widening comically, arms frozen midway between plate and mouth. 

"Exactly, you Di-" he suddenly realises he's in front of Derek's entire family, "Dimple bottom," he finishes quite anti-climatically. Stiles feels a little overwhelmed, now that he notices the way the Hales are looking at him. It's clear that Cora and Talia already knew. 

Stiles quickly picks up his chair, pushing it in to the table with a harsh shriek as the chair scrapes on the floor. 

"I'm just- I shou- um," and then he's speed walking to the back door, pushing it open and shoving himself out. He walks around the dozens of toys scattered in the backyard, and makes his way to the treeline that marks the border of the Hale house and the rest of the preserve. 

It's fine. He's fine. He just needs to cool down a bit, let his heartbeat slow down and his cheeks return to their normal colour.

He's been walking for a good ten minutes, his brisk pace slowing to a stroll as he observes his surroundings, when there's a sudden force colliding with him. 

He lets out a strangled yelp when a hand comes down to cover his mouth. Stiles thrashes on the ground under the weight, trying to wriggle away when Derek's cologne reaches him. Who the fuck where's cologne at 9 in the morning anyway?

"Why did you run away?" 

"Why are you wearing cologne?"

Derek rolls his eyes, leaning up on his elbows, but still very much straddling Stiles as they both lie on the ground, covered in leaves and mud and dirt. Ew.

"Stiles," comes a response, exasperated. He reaches up, and hits Derek on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Dude! I just had an epiphany. In the middle of breakfast. With your family! Holy shit I am never going to live this down am I?" He moans, draping his arm across his face. 

"Well, at least you're not alone. They'll be giving me shit, too, you know."

"Yeah, well you fucking deserve it, douchebag. You're the smart one in this relationship, Derek! You were supposed to be the one to see all the signs. You could have let me know that we were practically dating!"

"STOP shouting, Jesus." Derek mumbles. "You're pretty fucking smart too, if anyone should have realised, it's you."

"Don't you dare try to pin this on m-"

Now, if Derek could shut him up like this all the time, Stiles could die a happy man. He pushes up in to the kiss, Derek's lips sickly sweet from the syrup he drowns his pancakes in, and a slight hint of bacon that Stiles thinks would have been stronger if he didn't take it all from Derek. 

Derek pulls back, a grin stretching across his face. He brushes his nose against Stiles', and Stiles just knows he has beard burn all over his face, can feel the slight sting.

"Just in case that wasn't clear enough," Derek says, "I'm in love with you."

"Good. Me too."

"Really? That's going to be your first declaration of love to me?" Derek starts to lean away, nose scrunched up in mock offense.

Stiles gasps at the loss of contact, and quickly latches on to the back of Derek's neck, tugging him back down for a kiss. And really, if Derek wanted to, his werewolf strength would be no match against Stiles. But, he comes easily, and gives in to the kiss just as easily, too.

"I love you, you dick." Stiles mumbles against Derek's lips, just as he hears his father call his name.

His dad?

Stiles shoves Derek up, and the two scramble to their feet. He grabs on to Derek's hand, and tugs, leading him back towards the house in a jog. "Come on, Derek! Dad and Peter are here."

"And of course, you need all the juicy gossip." Derek remarks, sounding more affectionate than anything else. 

"Of course," Stiles agreed.

They make it back to the house quickly enough, and Stiles realises he actually didn't travel as far away from the house as he expected, which is probably why he could hear his dad.   
When they get there, Peter and his dad are standing next to each other at the head of the table; Peter's arm slung low on the Sheriff's hip and a grin on his face. His dad, on the other hand, looks like he's swallowed a lemon. 

"Heeeeeey, Pops."

"What were you two doing?" His dad asks, arms crossed over his chest. 

Derek starts to stutter out a reply, but Stiles just squeezes his hand tightly to shut him up. "I could be asking you the same thing." He says instead, daring his father to say something. He knows the old man's just on the defensive because Stiles finally has a... a someone.

His dad sighs, head tilting back and eyes rolling heavenward, thus breaking their impromptu staring contest. 

"John, dear, do stop being such a drama queen. They're both old enough to know what they're doing." Peter says. 

It will never not be strange to hear Peter being the mature one.

His father nudges Peter in the ribs, and the man tilts his body sideways, wobbling exaggeratedly with the Sheriff still in his arms so they move together. His dad looks so fed up, but equally fond.   
Cora has her phone out, recording the whole thing, and Andrew is trying to hide his grin behind a sausage. 

"Derek's coming to dinner once a week." The Sheriff says with a glare.

Stiles glares back. " _Peter's_ coming to dinner once a week."

Derek groans, "Not on the same day, please." He begs. "That's the most horrific form of torture. Ever."

Peter snorts at Dereks antics, but Derek doesn't let him get in a word edgewise. "Dinner. The four of us. Your nephew and your possible stepson. My boyfriend and his father. In no way does this seem like a good combination. "

Peter shudders suddenly. "Maybe not,"

The four of them still end up sitting around the table at least once a fortnight. Because Peter thinks it's funny after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this such a long time ago and my laptop broke.  
> But I fixed it now. 
> 
> Yay.


End file.
